El Fantasma del Pasado (Cherik)
by midhiel
Summary: Un fantasma de la familia Xavier se venga de Charles atormentando a la persona que él más ama. Pero Charles está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por proteger a Erik, aun a costa de perder la vida.
1. Chapter 1

El Fantasma del Pasado

Capítulo Uno

Charles Xavier se encontraba en el último recreo antes del timbre de salida de la Academia Excelsior, una de las mejores escuelas de los Estados Unidos. Tenía ocho años y era de contextura tan delgada, que el uniforme de traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata roja, le quedaba holgado. En el lado izquierdo del saco, sobre el corazón, tenía bordado el escudo de la institución, que consistía en un león rugiendo y debajo, un par de manos enlazadas. Una ironía, pensaba el niño, porque el sitio estaba lleno de cobardes y la solidaridad sonaba a palabra hueca allí adentro. Nada que ver con los principios que le inculcaba su padre desde la cuna. Su madre había muerto al traerlo al mundo y vivía solo con su progenitor en la descomunal mansión en Westchester. Tenían poca servidumbre porque su padre prefería la soledad y él en persona se encargaba de llevarlo y buscarlo de la escuela.

Charles estaba sentado junto al aljibe que decoraba el centro del patio, leyendo el libro que recién había sacado de la biblioteca escolar, cuando oyó gritos de ayuda y risas groseras. Tenía que tratarse del bravucón de Kurt Marko, torturando otra vez a un alma inocente. Charles no podía soportarlo más. No tenía la contextura de un luchador ni sabía cómo repartir golpes, lo suyo eran los libros y la soledad. Pero sentía que tenía que intervenir y con determinación se levantó y enfiló hacia la escena agresiva.

Timothy Johnson, el hijo del delegado británico en Nueva York, estaba despatarrado en el piso pidiendo ayuda. Tenía dos años menos que Charles, mientras que Kurt, de once, estaba erguido encima de infeliz, con el pie apretando su estómago y el puño cerrado amenazador.

Un grupo de cinco niños coreaba al agresor, incitándolo a darle la última bofetada.

Charles se acercó enojado.

-¡Déjalo, Kurt! – exclamó -. Es solo un niño y tú ya no tienes edad para estos juegos.

-¡Cállate, Xavier! – replicó Marko y le envió una mirada asesina.

Charles le respondió con una gélida y se ubicó junto a Timothy. Con la pierna empujó la de Kurt y se la quitó del estómago del niño. Los demás abuchearon a Xavier y se oyeron risas e insultos, ansiosos porque Marko tomara represalia.

-¡Eres un idiota, Xavier! – gritó Kurt y le despachó una bofetada en la mejilla. Charles cayó de espaldas al piso y no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, cuando su agresor volvió a golpearlo -. ¿Por qué te entrometes, estúpido?

-¡Porque lastimas a los más débiles, cobarde! – clamó Charles sin amedrentarse y le devolvió el golpe.

-¡Yo lastimo a débiles pero tú mataste a tu madre! – replicó Marko, furioso -. ¡Eres un asesino!

Charles no lo soportó más y, lleno de furia y odio, se trenzó con Kurt en el patio empedrado. Los niños aplaudían y gritaban con entusiasmo morboso.

No tardaron en llegar los celadores para separarlos.

-Xavier y Marko – llamó uno con autoridad -. Los dos irán a ver al director de inmediato.

Charles miró a Kurt con la cólera chispeando en sus ojos azules. Ese golpeador fanfarrón le provocaba lo que nadie hacía: un sentimiento de rencor e impotencia que le costaba demasiado contener.

….

Brian Xavier conducía su Mercedes negro con la vista enfocada en el camino. No tenía chofer porque le parecía innecesario así que él mismo se encargaba de manejar el coche. De a ratos, desviaba la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor para observar a su hijo, que estaba en el asiento de atrás, con la cabeza gacha y apretándose los puños. Sabía que Charles se sentía humillado y enojado como pocas veces, sin embargo, cuando lo recogió de la oficina del director, el niño no había querido hablarle y seguía sin contarle lo que había pasado. Brian suspiró, él era uno de los científicos especializados en física nuclear más prestigiosos del país, pero le costaba demasiado socializar. El único vínculo importante que había formado en su vida había sido con su esposa Sharon y, cuando esta falleció, lo construyó con su hijo. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que Charles se volvía más taciturno y él se desesperaba al no poder ayudarlo. A veces deseaba contarle la verdad de su nacimiento pero luego se contenía, temiendo que Charles lo tomara a mal y esta se transformara en un trauma insuperable. ¿Cómo podía confesarle que Sharon había fallecido por un acto involuntario de él siendo nonato aun? ¿Podría Charles cargar con tremenda culpa? Y, ¿cómo aceptaría el hecho de que aparte de Sharon, había acabado con la vida de alguien más?

Ahora el coche atravesaba la campiña y en poco tiempo llegarían a los portones de la mansión.

-¿Qué deseas cenar esta noche? – indagó Brian para romper el hielo.

Charles recargó la cabeza contra el asiento mullido y la sacudió.

-No tengo hambre.

-En un par de horas la tendrás.

El niño se mordió el labio, se sentía un cobarde pero tenía que decirlo porque ya no soportaba más estar en esa casa tan grande y vacía.

-¿Podrías mudarnos y no dormir más en casa? – suplicó -. Al menos por esta noche.

-¿Por qué? – cuestionó Brian sorprendido.

-Por nada – contestó y bajó la cabeza. No se atrevía a contarle lo que sonaba a desvaríos de un loco. ¿Acaso Charles estaba perdiendo la cordura? No es que no confiara en su padre, sino que temía preocuparlo más.

Brian hizo lo que hacía cada vez que le costaba comprender al niño, imaginó qué hubiera hecho su esposa en su lugar. Sharon había sido una mujer comprensiva y le había enseñado a ceder cuando el otro necesitaba ayuda. Quizás, si esta vez cedía, Charles se sentiría mejor.

-¿En qué hotel te gustaría hospedarte?

Charles alzó la cabeza, asombrado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Te estoy preguntando en qué hotel te gustaría hospedarte para hacer las reservas por teléfono apenas entre en la casa – comunicó su padre seriamente. Se concentró en el camino porque estaban acercándose a una curva para desviarse hacia la mansión -. Cuando lleguemos, subirás a preparar lo que necesites, ya sabes que tiene que ser un equipaje ligero. Sé rápido y práctico, y no comas nada porque cenaremos en la ciudad en nuestro restaurante favorito. ¿Tienes mucha tarea para mañana?

-No – respondió el niño con una sonrisa alegre -. La terminé en el recreo.

-Cámbiate y báñate mientras reservo la habitación. Me parece conveniente que preparemos juntos el equipaje.

Charles asintió con una sonrisa más amplia. Aunque llevara una existencia solitaria, no sufría de soledad, no con Brian comprendiéndolo y apoyándolo.

Pocos minutos más tarde llegaron a la casa y Charles corrió por la escalera bifurcada para cambiarse y asearse. Por el camino recordó que la maleta pequeña que solía usar para los viajes, estaba en la última habitación del ala norte y le provocó un estremecimiento. No quería entrar allí, de toda la casa, era el lugar donde se sentía más intranquilo. No podía sentirse bien cuando en ese espacio percibía a la presencia misteriosa. Pero si iban a pasar la noche en el hotel como había pedido, no le quedaba más opción que visitar esa sala.

Juntó valor, más que el que había juntado cuando se plantó frente a Kurt, y se dirigió hacia allí. Al pasar por una de las puertas, oyó a su padre haciendo la reservación y eso le dio aliento. Llegó hasta la habitación y bajó el picaporte. El corazón le latía a todo lo que daba y el sudor le empañaba la frente porque tenía miedo. Entró y una oleada de frío lo hizo tiritar. No era el frío del invierno, no era el frío del encierro, sino un frío sobrenatural. Encendió la luz y corrió a abrir el armario donde guardaba la maleta. La sacó rápido y volteó para salir.

"Charles," era una voz gutural y femenina que repercutía directo en su cabeza. El niño trató de ignorarla. "¡Charles! ¡Responde, asesino!"

El niño comenzó a temblar y quiso correr, pero sintió que alguien o algo lo paralizaba.

-¡Déjame en paz! – gritó desesperado.

"¡Nunca dejaré en paz a mi asesino! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Tú! ¡Te odio!"

Charles sintió que lo empujaban y cayó boca abajo en el piso.

-¡No! – exclamó. Sufrió otro golpe en la cabeza -. ¡Vete! ¡No sé quién eres pero vete de aquí! ¡Déjame! – sintió una bofetada -. ¡Déjame solo!

Brian entró, aturdido con sus gritos. Lo vio en el suelo lastimado y corrió a levantarlo.

-¡Charles! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó con angustia. Lo alzó y abrazó. El niño soltó en llanto -. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Por favor, dímelo!

-¡No quiero vivir más aquí! – suplicó el niño llorando -. ¡Es ella! ¡No me deja en paz!

Brian sintió ese frío sobrenatural, que escarchó el sudor en sus brazos. También densidad en el ambiente. Le costaba respirar y apretó más a Charles para protegerlo. El niño temblaba y lloraba de frío y miedo.

"Vayan al hotel que deseen. Múdense si quieren pero yo no dejaré a Charles", amenazó la voz ahora en la cabeza de Brian. "No lo libraré hasta cobrarme mi venganza, padre."

-No puede ser – murmuró el hombre y apretó el rostro contra la cabeza del niño trémulo -. Está viva. ¡Ah, Sharon! Si solo estuvieras aquí sabrías qué hacer para defendernos.

…

Brian sabía de ciencias pero no de cómo lidiar con un fantasma. Había escuchado hablar de psíquicos y médiums pero con su posición social y en el ambiente científico donde se movía, le parecía absurdo tener que acudir a alguno. Por eso estrechó más su vínculo con Charles para protegerlo pero jamás se atrevió a contarle la verdad. Selló la puerta de la última habitación del ala norte y le impidió a su hijo acercarse a las que estaban cerca. Charles obedeció sin protestar. Al año siguiente, el niño comenzó a desarrollar su telepatía y eso hizo alejarse a la entidad aterradora.

Al terminar la primaria, Charles entró en el mejor internado del país por el prestigio académico y para alejarse de la casa, y más adelante se mudó a Oxford para continuar sus estudios universitarios.

Brian se trasladó a Washington por razones laborales y Westchester quedó deshabitado por años hasta que Charles trajo a la primera generación de mutantes para que entrenaran en su casa.

Después convirtió a la mansión en su propia academia para gente con poderes y se instaló sin miedo a vivir allí. La habitación continuó cerrada y la casa era tan grande que no necesitó utilizar las salas continuas como recámaras para los estudiantes.

Charles siguió en contacto con Brian y lo visitaba en Washington a menudo. Era uno de los pocos científicos que defendían la causa de los mutantes pero el hombre, anciano ya, no quiso regresar a la mansión. Temía toparse con el fantasma porque no tenía los poderes de su hijo para defenderse.

Años después de destruir a En Sabah Nur, Charles y Erik reiniciaron su relación amorosa a distancia. Mientras que Xavier estaba enfocado en su propia academia y en la defensa política de la causa mutante, Magneto, menos optimista con la humanidad, fundó Genosha en una isla africana y se mudó allí. Se veían a menudo y, a veces, permanecían juntos un fin de semana entero, otras hasta cinco días y si no había complicaciones podían convivir una semana entera. Se amaban los dos pero sus ideales los mantenían en lugares separados. Sin embargo, algo que admiraban los que los conocían era el respeto mutuo que se guardaban.

Una mañana, Charles despertó en su dormitorio en Westchester con una sensación extraña, era una mezcla de pesadez y vacío en el pecho. Su intuición mutante le indicaba que había problemas. Bajó por el ascensor y se cercioró de que la mansión estuviera en orden y todos tranquilos. Había comenzado el receso escolar y la mayoría de los jóvenes y de los niños habían regresado a sus casas. Solo algunos pocos huérfanos o pequeños rechazados seguían viviendo allí. Si no había problemas en Westchester, Charles pensó en Erik y bajó rápidamente a conectarse a través de Cerebro. No pudo localizar a Erik porque tenía el casco puesto pero entró en contacto con otros habitantes de la isla. Lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras: Genosha, esa comunidad mutante autónoma y pacífica, estaba destruida. Divisó las edificaciones derrumbadas, la humareda alzándose, la tierra quebrada y el fuego que no se extinguía.

Charles se quitó el casco y subió a alertar a Hank para que prepararan el jet y partieran. No sabía por qué pero sentía que era en parte culpa suya. Viajaron él, Hank, Raven, Peter, Jean y Scott. Ororo y Kurt permanecieron en la mansión cuidando de los jóvenes. Cuando la isla se divisó desde las alturas, pudieron distinguir las cortinas de humo en distintas zonas.

Charles se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Soltó un gemido débil.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – se asustó Jean, que fue la única que lo escuchó y percibió en su mente.

-Nada – mintió Charles y suspiró para calmarse. Sabía que ella no le creería pero le tenía tanto respeto que no iba a cuestionarlo -. Nada, Jean.

El telépata acababa de percibir después de tanto tiempo a esa presencia fantasmal, allí, en Genosha, seguramente cobrándose venganza a través de Erik.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Charles? – Peter se sentó junto a él, preocupado -. ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Sabes quién hizo esto?

Charles no sabía cómo explicarle que en Westchester habitaba un fantasma que los había acosado a él y a su padre tiempo atrás y la zona norte de la casa estaba deshabitada para que no molestara más a nadie. Era absurdo aun para ellos, los X-Men, que se habían enfrentado a tantas fuerzas oscuras. En cambio, prefirió tranquilizarlo con otra verdad.

-Tu padre está bien, Peter. No pude comunicarme con él porque tiene el casco puesto pero está a salvo.

-Te pregunté otra cosa, Charles – insistió Peter pero conocía a su mentor y sabía que no iba a ceder -. De cualquier forma, estamos a punto de averiguarlo, ¿cierto?

El jet aterrizó en el centro de la comunidad. El polvo que levantó se mezcló con el humo y tuvieron que aguardar adentro algunos minutos hasta que el sitio se hiciera visible. Cuando Charles bajó por una rampa especial, con Jean conduciendo su silla, se encontró con Erik vestido con un traje negro de pies a cabeza y el casco del mismo tono. Su mirada tenía una mezcla de consternación, bronca e impotencia. Peter corrió a abrazarlo y él apenas lo estrechó, su mirada seguía fija en Charles.

Sin decirse nada, Xavier y Magneto se dirigieron a la estructura que anteriormente había sido la vivienda de Erik y ahora consistía en un montón de ruinas. Entraron y sabiendo que nadie los escuchaba, Charles recién dejó traslucir su miedo y dolor.

-Lo siento – murmuró el telépata, contrito. Era poco y nada lo que podía decir -. Creo que esto es mi culpa, aunque no pude preverlo. Si es la entidad que pienso que es, fue un secreto guardado en Westchester que yo no sabía que podía volver a manifestarse y tan lejos de casa.

-Siempre te estás disculpando, Charles – contestó Erik, frío -. Siempre hay un discurso y a nadie le importa. Ella te nombró, dijo que venía a cobrarse venganza y te llamó asesino.

Charles sacudió la cabeza.

-Erik, lo siento – repitió -. Esto que pasó. . . Realmente no sé de quién se trata . . . Mi padre nunca quiso decirme mucho y yo opté por no preguntar, era solo un niño . . .

-Su nombre es Cassandra Nova – replicó Magneto con calma gélida. Charles sabía que solo por el amor que le tenía, Erik no lo atacaba acusándolo de la destrucción y dolor de su gente -. Dice que tú la mataste, Charles.

….

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les parece este nuevo fic? ¿Les gustó? **

**Una aclaración: la Academia Excelsior forma parte del universo de DC, es la escuela donde estudiaron Lex Luthor y Oliver Queen y fue mencionada varias veces en la serie Smallville, pero la utilicé con modificaciones para que fuera la de Charles.**

**Prometo que no me retrasaré con los otros pendientes y espero que este les haya entretenido.**


	2. Chapter 2

El Fantasma del Pasado

_**Este capítulo está dedicado con mucho cariño a **__** LJ1938**__._

_**Espero que te guste. :)**_

Capítulo Dos

-¿Piensas tú que yo la maté? – cuestionó Charles con tristeza. Comprendía lo destruido que podía sentirse Erik pero estaba repitiendo las palabras de ella sin cuestionarlas -. Me llamó asesino y, ¿piensas que la asesiné?

Erik se echó hacia atrás. Estaba furioso y desconsolado, había perdido el hogar que había construido con esfuerzo para los suyos, pero sintió que también estaba dañando a Charles y Charles valía mucho más para él que una comunidad que podía reconstruirse.

-No, jamás creería eso de ti – contestó, fue hasta una silla que se había salvado del infierno y se dejó caer en ella -. Es que todo ocurrió de repente – se quitó el casco, cayendo recién en la cuenta de que lo llevaba desde la noche anterior -. Se manifestó después de la medianoche como una fuente potente de energía. Se coló en nuestras mentes como solo tú puedes hacerlo. Me di cuenta y corrí al baúl para ponerme el casco y librarme de su ataque. Los demás no tuvieron mi suerte. Les ordenó que destruyeran Genosha de punta a punta. Nuestros hermanos tienen poderes y con sus mutaciones la hicieron trizas en cuestión de horas. Después de que se marchó, recién recuperaron la voluntad y se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado – miró a su alrededor, recordando cada instante -. Fue devastador, Charles. Yo no podía hacer nada, no podía detenerlos aunque lo intenté. Cuando recuperaron la conciencia, corrí a socorrerlos. Todos estaban desesperados, atónitos, nadie podía creer lo que ella les había obligado a hacer.

-¿Cómo supiste su nombre? – interrogó Charles. Se le acercó y le masajeó el hombro. Erik lo miró al borde del llanto -. Erik, perdóname – suspiró y lo abrazó. Era poco lo que podía consolarlo -. Siento que esto es mi culpa.

-Dices que te atormentó en tu infancia – reflexionó Magneto, mientras se relajaba en sus brazos -. ¿Qué culpa podías tener siendo un niño? No, Charles, no quiero que te sigas culpando. Mientras los demás destruían siguiendo sus órdenes, ella se me manifestó. Era una mujer esbelta, de cabello lacio y largo, de tono albino. Sus ojos verdes eran fríos y tenía una palidez espectral. Su nombre resonó en mi cabeza porque se comunicaba conmigo mentalmente como lo haces tú. Dijo que te buscaba para cobrarse venganza de ti, Charles Xavier, su asesino.

Charles sintió que tenía ocho años otra vez. Recordó nítidamente aquella voz que lo torturaba especialmente cuando visitaba esa habitación. Ella lo llamaba asesino y lo culpaba de su muerte. Charles no podía entender. ¿Qué daño podía haber causado a su edad? Hasta donde tenía uso de razón, él no había lastimado y menos asesinado a nadie. Ahora que el pasado regresaba y atacaba a la persona que amaba, tenía que buscar respuestas.

Erik deshizo el abrazo.

-Esto no se quedará así, Charles – amenazó con determinación -. Nadie, vivo a fantasma, saldrá impune después de haber provocado la destrucción de Genosha. Voy a cobrarme venganza. ¿Ella busca vengarse de ti? Pues yo me vengaré antes de ella.

Charles trató de calmarlo.

-Erik, escucha. Estamos lidiando con alguien demasiado poderoso.

-¿Más poderoso que En Sabah Nur? – cuestionó Magneto sin darse por vencido.

-En Sabah Nur era un mutante poderoso, pero mutante al fin como nosotros, este es un ser misterioso, perteneciente a un mundo desconocido, que quiere destruirme a mí y lastimarme tocándote a ti.

-Voy a vengarme, Charles – exclamó Erik decidido y se levantó. El metal que constituía su casa vibraba -. Me conoces y sabes que voy a hacerlo.

-Yo trato de protegerte como hizo mi padre conmigo y tú piensas en luchar – suspiró Charles, reconociendo lo diferentes que eran al momento de actuar los dos -. Al menos trataremos de ser precavidos.

Erik asintió. Se daba cuenta de que se estaban entendiendo.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Primero, que viajes con tu gente a Westchester – Erik alzó una ceja -. No pueden quedarse aquí – trató de hacerlo razonar -. Esto está destruido y necesitan tiempo para levantarlo.

-¿Qué sugieres luego?

-¿Vas a venir conmigo? – quiso saber Charles. Magneto lo pensó y finalmente asintió otra vez. Al hacerlo, la vibración metálica se apagó -. Al menos ven tú, Erik. No solo quiero tenerte cerca para sentirme tranquilo sino que puedes ayudarme. Pienso que lo más conveniente es buscar a mi padre y que me revele el secreto que me guardó. Solo conociéndolo podríamos actuar.

-Cassandra Nova. ¿No te suena de algún lado?

-Solo la relaciono con el personaje de la mitología griega.

Erik recién recordó de dónde le sonaba familiar.

-Una de las hijas de Príamo y Hécuba. Cuando Troya fue destruida, la llevó Agamenón como trofeo a su patria – Erik suspiró fascinado -. ¡Tenía el donde la clarividencia! Podía ver el futuro. ¿Crees que esta Cassandra tenga ese poder?

Charles meditó. Él también estaba recordando la historia.

-El poder de Cassandra era su maldición también. Porque ella podía leer el futuro pero nadie le creía – lo miró asombrado -. ¿Crees que esta Cassandra esté maldita por su propio poder?

-No lo sé.

Erik volteó hacia los muros de su casa. A lo lejos veía la humareda y algunos focos del incendio que su hijo con su velocidad, ayudaba a apagar. También a Jean levitando baldes de agua. Scott estaba sellando los nuevos muros con su poder, mientras que Hank y Raven cooperaban con los mutantes de la isla. Recién comprendió con esperanza que aunque esa entidad los hubiera atacado violentamente, si los mutantes se aliaban, podían vencerla entre todos.

-Viajaré contigo a Westchester – decidió y Charles se alivió -. Muchos de mis hermanos querrán permanecer aquí para reconstruir nuestra casa. Viajaremos a ver a tu padre y encontraremos la respuesta a su identidad para destruirla.

-Gracias, Erik. Partiremos enseguida.

….

Recién en el jet, Erik se relajó. No había dormido en toda la noche y la adrenalina lo había mantenido activo. Ahora que estaba sentado junto a la ventanilla, observó la isla que dejaban atrás entre el humo. Charles estaba frente a él y lo miraba sin hablar. No se metía en su mente por respeto y porque comprendía que Erik necesitaba un momento solo.

-Siete años nos llevó construir Genosha – suspiró Magneto, sabiendo que Charles estaba atento a él -. Hubo sangre, sudor y lágrimas de cada hermano. Ahora todo se reduce a humo y fuego. Todo está perdido por culpa de ella.

-No está perdido – contestó Charles con convicción. Erik volteó a mirarlo -. Genosha no son las estructuras metálicas y de adobe que erigieron entre todos, Erik, y lo sabes. Genosha es la utopía mutante que volviste realidad. Pienso que Cassandra lo hizo para que te sintieras así – Magneto alzó una ceja sin comprender -. Para que te desilusionaras y con ese dolor, cuando yo me disculpase, me echaras la culpa y discutiéramos. Afortunadamente somos los dos lo suficientemente maduros para no envolvernos en esa clase de rencillas.

Erik sonrió con bronca.

-¿Es tan ingenua que creyó que yo me enfadaría contigo? ¡Es a ella a quien quiero matar! – admitió furioso.

-Cálmate, por favor – pidió Charles -. Cassandra busca hacerme daño, no sé por qué exactamente y pensó que dañándote lo conseguiría. Sí, me lastimó. Verte así, saber que perdiste por el momento a Genosha, me lastima demasiado. Pero no consiguió separarme de ti, que es lo que buscaba.

Erik le extendió el brazo y se tomaron de la mano. Se las apretaron con fuerza.

-Cuando lleguemos a tu casa, quiero que nos preparemos para buscar a tu padre, Charles – reclamó -. Si creyó que atacándome a mí iba a separarme de ti, se equivocó. Lo único que consiguió fue tenerme de enemigo – hizo silencio recordando cómo había recibido a Charles -. Perdóname tú, Charles. Lo que dije del discurso que das y que a nadie le importa, eso fue cruel de mi parte, estaba furioso pero no debí decirlo. Además no es cierto.

Charles le acarició la mano con el pulgar.

-Como siempre te pido, debes aprender a controlarte.

-Charles, no voy a hacerlo con esa tal Cassandra.

-No estoy hablando de ella, Erik – dejó el telépata en claro -. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Magneto volteó hacia la ventanilla sin responderle. Le disgustaba darse cuenta cuánta razón tenía Charles cuando le reprochaba su carácter.

Charles le soltó la mano, sonriendo, y se echó hacia atrás para dormitar un rato. Recordó la habitación del ala norte, ahora sellada, y se preguntó si en ella quizás estaría la respuesta. Después pensó que tal vez fuera conveniente buscar antes a su padre. No podían decidir nada hasta no conocer toda la verdad. Descubrir la identidad de Cassandra Nova era imperativo para ambos.

…

Charles pidió a Hank que hiciera una parada en Washington para que él y Erik fueran a ver a su padre. No quería demorarse más. Los dos tomaron un taxi y bajaron frente a la fachada de uno de los edificios de departamentos más caros y elegantes de la ciudad en el barrio exclusivo de Kalorama. Charles conocía al conserje, que lo saludó cordialmente y llamó al señor Xavier para avisarle que su hijo subiría. Erik saludó al hombre, educado, y trasladó la silla de Charles para tomar el ascensor. Mientras subían los pisos, el telépata notó lo nervioso que Magneto estaba.

-Mi padre es un encanto, te caerá muy bien.

-¿Me leíste? – le sonrió Erik con picardía para tranquilizarse.

Charles rio.

-Estás tan alterado que te sentí sin proponérmelo – le apretó la mano -. Estoy seguro de que mi padre nos dará una respuesta para lidiar con esto.

En ese instante, las puertas se abrieron y Erik se dispuso a empujar la silla hacia afuera del ascensor. El departamento ocupaba todo el piso nueve y Brian ya los estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

Charles saludó a su padre con un abrazo efusivo. Aunque se vieran pocas veces en el año, se mantenían constantemente en contacto a través del teléfono. Brian se alegró de reencontrarse con su hijo, pero notó en su semblante que algo lo estaba preocupando, luego alzó la vista hacia Erik. Tenía una leve corazonada sobre quién podía ser ese apuesto desconocido.

-Él es Erik Lehnsherr, de quien te hable tantas veces – lo presentó Charles.

El señor Xavier se acomodó las gafas.

-Claro, Magneto, por supuesto – le pasó la mano. Erik estaba tan nervioso que titubeó antes de estrecharla -. Charles me ha hablado maravillas de ti y te conozco del famoso discurso que diste aquí en Washington.

-Papá – suplicó Charles, sabiendo que a Erik le resultaría incómodo recordar el episodio de su discurso de la supremacía mutante ante un suegro sin poderes.

-No, está bien, Charles – intervino Magneto -. Es un placer, señor Xavier.

-Puedes llamarme Brian – y dio media vuelta para entrar -. Vengan, pasen. No te esperaba, Charles, y me temo que el refrigerador está casi vacío.

-En ese caso, antes de irnos, podría ir a algún supermercado para que quede surtido, señor, perdón, Brian – opinó Erik generosamente.

Charles le lanzó una mirada divertida.

"¿Acaso estás queriendo impresionar a mi padre?"

Erik rio.

-Me cae bien, Charles – dijo en voz baja -. Hasta me hace recordar al mío.

-Soy una persona divertida y Charles lo sabe – intervino Brian sonriente -. Pero siéntense los dos. Veré si me quedan cervezas frías.

-Papá, eres diabético – lo amonestó el telépata como si se tratara de un niño.

Brian hizo que no lo escuchaba y entró en la cocina.

Charles movió su silla junto a la mesa larga de roble, mientras Erik quedaba en suspenso admirando la decoración del espacio. Era un calco en los muebles y su distribución a cualquier sala de Westchester, y suponía que el mobiliario tenía que haberse traído de allí hasta Washington porque se trataba del mismo estilo sobrio y ecléctico.

Brian regresó a los pocos minutos con tres botellitas de cerveza alemana y tres portavasos. Charles le había contado en múltiples ocasiones la procedencia de Erik y quería que se sintiera como en su casa. Él y Magneto tomaron asiento, Erik junto a Charles y el señor Xavier enfrentado a ellos.

-Bien, hijo, ¿a qué debo esta visita inesperada? – inició Brian, abriendo su cerveza -. Ya me di cuenta de que algo te ocurre por tu mirada apagada.

Charles miró a su padre a los ojos. Eran grises y opacos, y resaltaban debajo de su cabello oscuro encanecido. Según se lo había contado de niño, Charles tenía los ojos y el cabello de su madre, aunque las facciones eran las de su progenitor.

-La entidad que me acosaba de niño regresó, papá – Brian dejó de beber y bajó la cabeza, angustiado. Erik se reclinó en la silla -. Tiene poderes telepáticos como yo y sigue furiosa. También me dio su nombre: Cassandra . . .

-Nova – terminó su padre, mientras pasaba el dedo alrededor del pico de la botella -. ¿Qué más hizo? ¿Cómo se manifestó?

-Vivo en una isla – comenzó Erik -. Genosha, una tierra de mutantes. Esa Cassandra se manifestó ayer y consiguió meterse en la cabeza de todos para ordenarles que destruyeran la aldea que habíamos construido por completo. Luego se me presentó corporalmente, me dio su nombre y me dijo que busca a Charles.

-¿Quién es ella, papá? – reclamó Charles.

Brian juntó aire. Después de tanto tiempo se veía en la situación de revelar al fin el secreto.

-Tú no fuiste el primero en la familia con poderes, hijo – comenzó con un largo suspiro -. Tu madre también podía contactarse con las mentes de los demás pero no controlarlas como tú, solo ver lo que los demás sentían, tampoco alcanzaba a leerles lo que pensaban.

Charles se mordió el labio. Esta era una noticia que no se esperaba, su madre, de la que solo sabía lo que su padre le contaba, había tenido un poder parecido al suyo. Ahora caía en la cuenta de por qué su progenitor no se había sorprendido con su mutación y había sabido ayudarlo.

Erik notó su turbación y le apretó la mano.

Brian bebió un sorbo corto.

-Sí, es increíble, muchas veces me entristecí al imaginar cuánto ella hubiera podido ayudarte.

-Eso no tiene importancia – contestó Charles con la voz trémula -. Tú supiste hacerlo.

El señor Xavier le sonrió agradecido.

-Esa empatía le permitió entrar en contacto contigo a los seis meses de gestación – continuó -. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había dos mentes en su vientre, no solo una – Charles pasó saliva y Erik le apretó más la mano -. También se dio cuenta de que una de ellas era maligna. Me lo contó asustada pero no era mucho lo que podíamos hacer con lo avanzado que estaba el embarazo y, además, jamás dañaríamos a ninguno de nuestros hijos. Sharon también percibió que la mente benigna, o sea, la tuya, se sentía asustada y amenazada con la otra y ella muchas veces trató de tranquilizarte asegurándote de que todo estaría bien. Pero tu temor crecía porque la mente maligna también aumentaba su poder. Finalmente, llegó un día en que esa mente perversa te atacó y tú, en un acto desesperado, con lo primitivas que eran tus emociones todavía, la atacaste usando todo tu poder. Eras demasiado poderoso aun estando en el vientre, hijo, y asesinaste al otro feto.

Charles se pasó la mano libre por la cara.

-Asesino – murmuró para sí -. Ella me llamaba asesino y tenía razón.

-¡No! – enfatizó Erik antes de que hablara Brian -. ¡Te defendiste! ¿Cómo puede acusarte de asesino si aún ni siquiera habías nacido, Charles?

Brian se levantó, abatido.

-No puedo seguir – gimió y se quitó las gafas -. Nunca quise contártelo porque esperaba esta reacción de ti, Charles. Sabía que te cargaría con una culpa innecesaria.

-Por favor – suplicó Erik -. Necesitamos que nos cuente toda la historia, necesitamos conocer a Cassandra para vencerla.

-No – sacudió el anciano la cabeza, alterado -. No, no pueden hacer eso. No pueden enfrentarse a su poder. ¡Es demasiado poderosa!

Charles suspiró para sosegarse.

-Erik tiene razón, papá. Necesitamos saber.

Brian juntó valor y después de un rato, se colocó los lentes y regresó a la silla.

-Está bien, Charles, mereces saberlo. Tu contraataque fue demasiado potente y provocó el parto. No hubo tiempo de que Sharon llegara al hospital y dio a luz a una niña muerta allí mismo, en el lugar donde se encontraba cuando la enfrentaste, en la última habitación del ala norte de la casa.

-Por eso se manifiesta allí – murmuró Charles maravillado -. Su espíritu quedó retenido allí. ¿Qué hice? – suspiró y, con lágrimas en los ojos, miró a su padre y, luego, a Magneto -. Ahora lo entiendo, Erik. No solo asesiné a Cassandra. Me dijeron que mi madre había muerto por eclampsia y ahora resulta que una agresión mía involuntaria le provocó la muerte también a ella.

-¡Charles! – exclamó Brian.

-Charles, no pienses así – suplicó Erik acongojado.

-Trataste de protegerme de la verdad – se dirigió Charles a su padre llorando -. Me mentiste para protegerme porque si hubiera sabido esto antes no sé cómo habría seguido viviendo.

Erik se puso de pie para abrazarlo.

Brian lo miró con compasión.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que te siga contando y así descubres la verdad que no es tan cruda como tú piensas?

Entre lágrimas, Charles aceptó.

…


End file.
